


Organisation

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Erik has horrible eyesight, Established Relationship, F/M, Shuri likes to keep him on his toes, They aren't cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: Shuri had to have been messing around with his phone again. He knew he shouldn't have fallen for her fake speech about faithfulness and relinquishing his password. Clearly she only wanted it so she could do dumb shit like change his ringtone and render him blind in one eye in the process.





	Organisation

**Author's Note:**

> So- in a fic by thefudge- Erik wore glasses. So I started laughing him to scorn and talking to my bestie about situations where canon Erik would just be at a disadvantage because of his awful sight. And this was born.... I hope you like it. I never thought I'd like writing fluff until this ship. What have I become? Brie Fluffmonger. That's what. Also- it's not edited.

* * *

Erik always dreaded this part of his morning routine, putting in his contacts. Despite all his years of doing it though, he still needed laser like focus to get them in accurately. There had to be no distractions whatsoever....

Of course, he was never rewarded that luxury, he thought as he watched his contact lens wash down the drain to the tune of Cotton Eyed Joe. Shuri had to have been messing around with his phone again. He knew he shouldn't have fallen for her fake speech about faithfulness and relinquishing his password. Clearly she only wanted it so she could do dumb shit like change his ringtone and render him blind in one eye in the process.

Sighing, he picked up the phone and spoke in and scoffed at the person on the other side.

"What Shuri?"

"Well good morning to you too love of my life and reason for my existence," Shuri replied sarcastically.

"What is it?"

 _"Hi,"_ she answered, and Erik could hear the smile and attempt to conceal her laughter in her voice.

"Hi," Erik responded, not amused in the slightest.

"You sound even grumpier than usual," she spoke with a slight pout.

"I was in the middle of something when you called."

"Ah, what?"

"I'm gonna have to call you back babe," he sighed hanging up and beginning to look for his back up contacts.

Shuri sighed and wondered what could possibly be bothering him this early in the morning. Sure, he wasn't all rainbows and giggles but he was a morning person after all. Was he really that mad about her changing his ringtone?

* * *

Erik was interrupted from his searching by a knock at the door, great. It was bad enough he was blind in one eye and searching for needle in a haystack.

Finding things had always been extremely difficult ever since Shuri reorganised his place to- _improve his efficiency._

The knock came again....

"Fuck! I'm coming!" He growled barging over.

He tore open the door to find the tiny frame of his girlfriend standing there wearing his MIT sweater and brightly coloured leggings. At least it appeared to be that from what he could see out of the good eye.

"Shuri, what are you doing here?" He sighed.

"Brought you breakfast? You seemed really upset so I wanted to see what was up. If I could help you with anything....."

"Nah, I'm fine," he scoffed.

"What's wrong with your eye?" She asked, noticing how it kept twitching and squinting.

"Nothing," he scoffed covering his eye with his hand. "It's a really bad time..."

"Are you wearing your contacts?" Shuri pressed.

"I'm wearing _**A**_ contact. Other one went down the drain when you called me," he scoffed. "And I can't find shit in this place because you fucking changed everything."

"Actually-"

"Actually, I need to finish looking for my prescription."

"Hey asshole," Shuri scoffed angrily, holding up a bag from the pharmacy.

"What's that?"

"Your prescription," she pouted crossing her arms. "I kept reminding you to pick them up because you were due to change the ones you have now soon anyway. But _YOU_ kept procrastinating."

"So I-"

"Was using the back ups this entire time? Yea. Pretty much." She scoffed. "But no worries. I'll leave them right here where you can find them."

 _"Babe,"_ he sighed.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I flipped out. You would too if you had a fucking headache from being blind in one eye."

"Were you able to find the medication?" She scoffed bitterly.

"With ease, your algorithm really worked wonders," he teased.

"No need to lie for my benefit. If you hate it I can change it back."

"No, I don't hate it," he sighed hugging her from behind. "I like that you cared enough to do it."

"Actually the mess just annoyed me," she scoffed.

Great, he thought. She was in her passive aggressive state. It'd be hell to get her out now.

"So you're saying you didn't care at all, Princess?"

**"Barely."**

"You mad at me?" He asked pressing kisses to her face.

"No." She scoffed.

"I think you are Princess. Tell me what you want to stop being so pouty."

"Nothing Erik," she scoffed attempting to break free of his hold.

"Not even me going to Coachella with you?"

"You already were," she scoffed.

"I wasn't exactly _happy_ about it."

"You sent me the line up the same day it came out."

"Okay. Okay, so that won't work. How about," he paused to let out an exaggerated sigh before releasing her. "I follow you to that makeup place you like so much?" He groaned.

 _"Sephora?"_ She asked with a raised brow. Attempting to maintain her poised resolve.

"Yea, that place," he scoffed already regretting his decision.

"And you'll buy me makeup?"

"Sure whatever. So- still hate me?"

"No," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and tipping to give him a kiss.

"Good, but please stop changing my ringtone every other day?" He scoffed.

"Keeps you on your toes," she grins.

"I'll be right back. Then we can have breakfast," he sighed grabbing the bag on the coffee table.

"Don't forget we're going to Sephora," she beamed.

"Yea course not."

_How could he when the simple action made his princess smile so much?_


End file.
